


Romeo! Oh, Romeo!

by depressionkitty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clurphy brotp, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, braven brotp, i love echo so there wont be any echo bashing in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Clarke directed a smug grin at Murphy and he glared back. She then looked down at the hot guy standing next to Raven who'd been observing this the whole time... he was already looking at her."Ey! What's your name?" she called.He looked taken aback to be addressed suddenly but quickly flashed her a charming smile. "Bellamy, ma'am.""Ma'am?" Raven laughed at her friend. "Octavia's right, you really are an old man!"Clarke smiled when she saw the guy, Bellamy, blush and she couldn't help but think that he was adorable...or, Clarke goes to a private school but gets dragged to a normal high school party by her childhood friend, Murphy... things end up better than she thought they would
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Romeo! Oh, Romeo!

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really dorky, but I still kinda like this prompt : "I yell famous lines from Romeo and Juliet on a balcony, and you respond"

"I hate you", Clarke murmured as Murphy dragged her towards the big house. 

Having been forced to enter a private school, Polis High, by her mother instead of going to public school, Arkadia High, like most of her pupils Clarke rarely got out. Her only real friend, outside of Wells who she went to school with (the only person from Polis she could stand), she only had John Murphy. His late father had been best friends with Clarke's dad, and therefore the two kids had grown up as siblings, just like she and Wells had - the only difference was the fact that Wells had the same upbringing financially as Clarke, but other than that the three were always together. 

"Yeah, you hate me, suuuuuuure", Murphy replied as they stopped by the front door. "You're also the one who wanted to feel like a normal teenager tonight. I'm helping. Why didn't Wells wanna come now again?" 

"His exact words were", Clarke took her phone out of her pocket and read the text, "'There's no way I'm joining the 'Prowl for Murphy Ladies'. It's bad enough you are.'"

"Tell him to fuck off", Murphy said bitterly, but Clarke could see a smile begging to be released. He then turned to Clarke with a serious look on his face. "Okay, here's the game plan-"

"Please tell me this isn't an actual prowl", Clarke cut in, but her friend only continued. 

"-The game plan", he glared to make his point, "is that you are a normal teen." 

Clarke quirked an unimpressed eyebrow. "I _am_ a normal teen." 

"No", Murphy pointed a finger at her, "to these people you're rich and entitled, and despite being smart the other two things will just make people think you're spoiled and won't deserve where you get in life. These people are wrong, but I don't want you to spend tonight defending yourself - I want you to have fun. So just say, you go to Arkadia _if_ anyone asks." 

Clarke grinned. "Naw, how long were you preparing that speech?" 

Murphy huffed as he turned to the door again. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't argue." 

Clarke continued grinning as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he opened the door... to what Clarke could only call chaos. Music pounding through the entire house, so many trashy and drunk people, and... yup, puke on the floor. Clarke groaned in disgust, but barely had time to even decide if she could make a run for it when Murphy grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. 

\---

It actually ended up being kind of fun. Clarke met a few people, two boys named Monty and Jasper and two girls called Harper and Echo were particularly pleasant to hang around. About an hour into the party, Murphy found a balcony, however. This meant that he forced Clarke to search for the most famous lines from 'Romeo and Juliet' so he could scream them at people that walked by on the ground beneath. 

"Okay, um", Clarke scrolled on to the next one and handed Murphy her phone, "here." 

He cleared his throat and stood in a dramatic position. "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes! A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents’ strife-", he was suddenly cut off by a deep male voice under the balcony. 

"O, I am fortune’s fool! Then I defy you, stars!" 

Clarke and Murphy exchanged shocked stares before they looked down just in time to also hear a girl say with amusement: "Jesus Christ, you really are a nerd." 

It was a beautiful latina with long dark waves, and a gorgeous tanned man with broad shoulders and black curls. The pair up on the balcony exchanged another look as Murphy whispered: "Bisexual culture", which made Clarke snicker. 

"Hey!" the guy brought their attention back down. "I'm not the one who started it. Not my fault that I'm not the only cultured person at this party." 

"Thank you!" Murphy shouted, which brought the strangers' attention to him instead and by default Clarke (who waved awkwardly before turning to Murphy). 

"Dude, we're reading the lines online." 

"Shut up", he hissed back, but loud enough that the strangers probably could hear it. "This is my one and only opportunity to be smart." Clarke raised an eyebrow and gave him a deadpan expression, but he swiftly ignored it and turned to look down at the strangers that were still staring at them in amusement. "Fair maiden, your beauty has bewitched me body and soul!" 

"That's-", Clarke began because she wasn't sure he was failing at quoting 'Pride and Prejudice' or was just being an idiot. With a sigh, she said: "Nevermind." 

"Whatever thou name is", Murphy continued, directing his words at the girl, "I would loveth", he looked at Clarke for direction because he wasn't sure that last part was a word, but she was blushing furiously into her hands due to the situation she was in... so he decided to just continue, "to take you on date...th?" 

"Murphy!" Clarke exclaimed exasperated. "You can't seriously be flirting with her without knowing who she is, and in front of her boyfriend!" 

"Nope!" the girl shouted as the guy was barking with laughter. "Not my boyfriend! Never! And my name is Raven!" 

"Oh", Clarke stopped in her tracks and Murphy looked just as surprised as she did. "Well... do you have a boyfriend and/or girlfriend?" 

"And?" Murphy whispered but Clarke just waved him off as she waited for an answer. 

The girl, Raven, was laughing softly. "No to both." 

"Are you straight, bi, pan, or... in any way attracted to the male gender?" 

"Jesus Christ, Clarke", now it was Murphy's turn to be blushing. He'd been joking and had not been expecting to be wingman-ed this evening. "You're taking this too far." 

Once again, she waved him off and Raven answered with a smile. "Yes, I am." 

"Are you or do you think you could be interested in this specific male?" 

A few seconds went by and Murphy wished he'd taken another few drinks..., when Raven said something surprising. "Yeah, but I'd like to get to know you better." 

Clarke directed a smug grin at Murphy and he glared back. She then looked down at the hot guy standing next to Raven who'd been observing this the whole time... he was already looking at her. 

"Ey! What's your name?" she called. 

He looked taken aback to be addressed suddenly but quickly flashed her a charming smile. "Bellamy, ma'am." 

"Ma'am?" Raven laughed at her friend. "Octavia's right, you really are an old man!" 

Clarke smiled when she saw the guy, Bellamy, blush and she couldn't help but think that he was adorable... although Octavia could be his girlfriend. 

"Well, I'm Clarke and I think we should leave these two to get to know each other so I can get the award of 'Best Wingman Ever'!" 

Bellamy and Raven laughed again and Murphy shook his head with a snicker while whispering: "Fucking dork", which earned him a light smack. 

"Yeah, I think you're right", Bellamy said. 

"See ya inside!" Clarke called back before winking at Murphy and hurrying inside. 

Clarke ran into the group Murphy had introduced her to, all of them - except for Echo - were now real tipsy. Jasper was showing off his best dance moves, and Harper and Monty were making out. Echo let out a sigh of relief when she saw Clarke. 

"Oh, thank God", she gave Clarke a hug which made the blonde laugh. "The others have basically gone batshit. I need a sober ally. Did you lose Murphy?" 

"Nah", a dark voice answered behind Clarke before she could even open her mouth to respond. Both girls turned to see Bellamy standing there with... a smirk. Up close he wasn't adorable anymore, he was fucking hot. Clarke forced herself to remain as calm as she had on the balcony. "She set him up with Raven. You were the girl on the balcony, right? And his name was Murphy? Otherwise, this is really embarrassing." 

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Clarke immediately took back her previous thought, he was still adorable. "Yeah, it's me and yes, his name is Murphy." 

Bellamy nodded as he walked over and smiled carefully at the girl behind her. "Hey, Echo." 

Echo rolled her eyes with a smile. "Bellamy, there's no need to act like you're communicating with a wild animal. We're good _and_ I have a girlfriend now." 

Bellamy smiled relived before looking to Clarke and doing a not-so-subtle point, asking non-verbally _'I_ _s she the girlfriend?'_. Clarke laughed and Echo rolled her eyes with a fond smile. 

"No, you doofus. Her name is Luna and she goes to Polis." 

"Really?" Clarke swung around and looked at Echo with a bright smile. Luna was in her art class and they actually got along pretty well. "Luna Flouro?" 

"Yes!" Echo smiled widely. "You know her?" 

"I-", Clarke.ex has stopped working. She realized that she wasn't supposed to mention that she went to Polis, Echo wouldn't care - considering who she was dating, but she didn't know how Bellamy or the others would react. "I-I have seen her around in town. She likes... art! Yeah, she likes art and so do I." 

Echo raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly before Jasper jumped up next to her. "Ech- Oh, hi again, Clarke! I like your hair, it's very shiny. Hi, Bellamy. How are you? Where's Octavia?" 

Clarke just stared at the hyper-active kid... he was very energetic for being so drunk. Bellamy seemed just as stunned, but he recovered faster. "Octavia's at Lincoln's place. It's date night, but they might show up later." 

Clarke was yet again floored. So, Octavia wasn't his girlfriend? Echo opened her mouth to say something and based on her smug expression it was gonna be snarky..., but then Jasper threw up on the floor. Clarke yelped and jumped backward, right into Bellamy's chest, although he didn't seem to care as he put his hand on her waist and helped pull her away from the vomit even further. She tried to ignore the tingling feeling that came with it, but failed, and instead forced herself to focus on Jasper. 

"Are you okay?" 

He grinned lazily, but he still looked pretty sick. "That's why I was coming over. I'll just try again. Echo, I feel sick." 

The leggy brunette nodded with a sigh, waved at Clarke and Bellamy, before dragging the sick boy through the house towards a bathroom. Once they were out of sight, Clarke turned to look at Bellamy and unfortunately felt his hand fall off her hip. His cheeks were slightly pink as he looked down at her. 

"Sorry, I just-" 

"It's fine", she cut him off with a smile and he visibly let out a sigh of relief. "So, Octavia is your...?" 

He smiled fondly. "She's my little sister. Goes to the same class as Jasper, Monty, and Harper." 

"Oh, okay", she smiled down at her feet because she felt an uncomfortable wave go through her that maybe she looked at him for too long. "What grade are you in then?" 

"I'm a senior, just like Raven and Echo. How about you?" 

"Junior", she looked up at him again and felt her heart stutter when she realized he was already looking at her with an intense gaze. 

"Do you-", he seemed to hesitate before trying again. "Do you go to Arkadia?" 

She felt for a second as if her heart stopped, but managed to answer pretty convincingly. "Yeah, of course." 

He shook his head, almost absently. "Sorry, I probably come off as an asshole for not knowing that." Clarke laughed softly even though her heart ached with guilt. Bellamy smiled down at her. "It's so weird because I feel like I would definitely remember you." A pause. Clarke's cheeks went bright pink and Bellamy's eyes widened with horror. "Oh, my God! I said that out loud!" 

Clarke couldn't help but bark out a laugh. It was unfair how adorable such an otherwise fucking hot person could be when flustered. She patted his back and he visibly relaxed, and grinned sheepishly down at her. 

"You really don't have to worry", she told him with a large smile, still chuckling lightly. "You didn't do it in the normal asshole way, so I didn't feel objectified or anything." 

"That's good", he said and he was so serious, Clarke truly believed him. Then he smirked down at her. "What's the normal 'asshole way'?" 

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, please. The one where they go", she squinted her eyes, licked her lips, and smirked excessively before looking Bellamy up an down and saying with a dark voice, "Damn! I feel like I would remember you!" She finished off by checking out his ass as unsubtle as possible. 

He laughed loudly and the smile he directed at her afterward was so genuine that she felt her heart pound faster and harder. 

"Did you just check out my ass?" he was smirking again, and _how did he do it?! How could he go from the cutest thing she'd ever seen to a Greek God in mere seconds?_

Clarke smirked back. "Yeah, it was part of the role I was playing." 

"Mhm", he sounded unconvinced which she thought was fair... since she was kind of lying. 

"Yeah, you have a cute butt", she said and grinned when he snorted. 

He shook his head with a smile and dragged a hand across his face. "Never in my life has a girl called my butt 'cute'!" 

"Aw, don't sell yourself short", Clarke smirked again. "Your mom probably did all the time when you were growing up." 

He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed at his unimpressed face. "I met you less than an hour ago, and I'm already sure you're gonna be the death of me. At least the death of my social status." 

"But what a death it would be", she grinned and he didn't hesitate to smile back. 

"I wasn't complaining." 

Her cheeks flushed again and she laughed down at her shoes, so he wouldn't see the blush - he still did, and once she looked up again he was smiling widely at her. He was beautiful, his eyes were dark pools of liquid and she wouldn't mind drowning in them. He had freckles splattered across his entire face, and they made Clarke itch to draw. He was a gorgeous specimen and the way he was looking at her made her stomach flutter with butterflies. 

\---

"Oh, yeah", Clarke said as she took another sip of her beer. "She definitely has a daddy kink." 

Bellamy spluttered and choked on his own drink, laughing and coughing at the same time - making Clarke fall over on the ground, screaming with laughter. About an hour of hanging out in the house had bored the two once it got really trashy and they had decided to go outside. So now they were sitting in the garden on his jacket, drinking, and judging people that walked by. They were undoubtedly a bit tipsy by now, but not enough that they would do anything they could regret the next day. 

"Clarke", Bellamy pretended to scold, "are you kink-shaming?" 

"Of course not", she had to hold back laughter. "I would never. Who's to say I don't share her kink? Maybe I only know her kink because it takes one to know one." 

Bellamy dragged a hand across his face and groaned, making it impossible for Clarke to hold in her laughter any longer. "You can't say to a teenage guy that you might have a daddy kink. Joke or not, and if the guy has the kink himself or not, it will turn him on." 

Clarke giggled, yes - giggled, and felt her entire body tingle with some sort of excitement. The last time she felt this sort of excitement was the last time she had sex with her ex, Lexa. With a smug grin and the confidence she didn't have an hour ago (thank you, beer), she leaned over to him and whispered in her most sultry voice: "Are you telling me you find it hot when I say I might have a daddy kink?" 

His adam's apple bobbed and he turned to look at her with the same intense gaze he'd gotten again and again during the night, but this time the heat in his dark eyes was so strong that Clarke felt her insides turn to mush. Her former confidence faded and now she felt her heart taking over, her eyes slowly gliding across his face. His eyes darted down to her lips and she slowly leaned closer to him. The brush of his lips against hers was gentle, slow, a whole fucking lot more careful than the heat in his gaze had been and the way his hand slowly glid up and down her back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. With a sigh of contentment, Clarke pressed harder into the kiss and she felt him groan against her lips before he took charge. His free hand traveled up to the back of her head at the same time as his tongue teased the entrance of her lips. Clarke immediately opened her mouth to him and dragged her fingers through his dark curls, making him growl deep in his throat. Despite kissing harder and the desperation being evident, Bellamy didn't stress it. 

Finn had always shoved his tongue inside her mouth and then immediately grabbed her breast. He didn't even seem to enjoy kissing, only saw it as a gateway to sex. Lexa was a good kisser, she'd always been tender and loving and her tongue was good... at many things. It had broken Clarke's heart when they had to break up because the other girl got into college across the country and they didn't feel that long-distance worked for them. She'd tried to kiss, make-out, and even sleep with people since but nothing had made her feel the way Lexa did. Enter, Bellamy. 

His hands were slow and careful as they slid across her body, feeling every area he came across with determination to leave goosebumps there. They'd gone over her back, to her arms, her legs, her stomach, and now they were right underneath her breasts and she was aching for him to touch them... but he didn't. Instead, he stopped, leaving her gasping and forcing herself not to whine in his absence. She opened her eyes to see a pair of enormous black pupils staring back at her, and she felt herself swell with pride when she realized he was also gasping. 

"I- um", he was struggling for words which also made her insides heat up in different ways than they already had. "I really wanna see you again, Clarke." 

She realized then that his voice was rougher than it had been earlier and she really wanted to make that happen over and over again. He was just as wrecked as her. 

With a lazy smile, she responded, "I really wanna see you again too, Bellamy. But... we can decide when that will be later." She started kissing a trail down his neck, making him grasp tightly at the grass next to the jacket. "Right now", she whispered against his collarbone, leaving goosebumps, "I really wanna continue where we left off." 

One second she was practically leaving hickeys all over his neck and throat, nipping at his pulse point, and the next she was lying down on the jacket with Bellamy on top of her. She laughed again, but quickly stopped and felt breathless at the heated look he was giving her. His gaze wandered over her body underneath him and she forced herself not to blush, and instead wiggled slightly to get his attention. He smirked and looked up at her again. 

"I wanted to say this earlier but", he leaned down on his arms and whispered in her ear, "you have a cute butt." 

Clarke burst out laughing, landing in a light smack on his arm as he grinned down at her. 

"You really are a dork", she said, but it was so fond that she could see his eyes shine with something else. An emotion she wasn't ready to deal with just yet, not on their first night getting to know each other - despite her feeling it too. Instead, she smiled and said, "I have a secret." Now it was his turn to start kissing down her throat, leaving marks all over, and her entire body felt as though it would overheat. He hummed against her pulse point so she would continue. "I go to Polis." 

He stopped in his tracks, in the midst of kissing just a bit further down to her chest, and looked up with what she could only call a 'really?'-expression. 

"I knew it", he said, almost victoriously. "I knew I would have remembered your face if I'd seen you before." 

Clarke made to laugh, but Bellamy cut her off with a passionate kiss - literally taking her breath away. She responded right away and let her hands roam all over his body, letting him know he could do the same. This time, it was a lot more desperate. His hands grabbed her ass over her jeans and his tongue licked into her mouth. Clarke moaned and arched up into him, he quickly ground down on her - making them both moan into each other's mouths. Frustrated that he still hadn't touched her where she wanted him to, Clarke grabbed one of his hands and placed it on top of her right tit. 

"Fuck", he groaned and jerked his hips involuntarily into hers. Clarke reveled in feeling his arousal against her hip but whined when he stopped again. "Clarke, I really- We gotta stop now, or I might fuck you on this lawn." When he noted Clarke's smirk, he rolled his eyes. "And no matter how hot that is, someone could see and I would love for our first time to be in a bed. Or at least a couch." 

Clarke laughed into his arm, making him smile at how beautiful she truly was. She kissed his bicep, pulled him down into another searing kiss, before saying: "You're right." 

That final kiss made him wonder if he really was, but as she started sitting up he didn't hesitate to move. As soon as she was sitting, Clarke kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. He, in return, gave her a dopey grin and kissed her once more before pulling her up to her feet. Clarke grabbed his jacket and handed it to him before they headed back inside where the party was dying down. 

\--- 

"So...", Wells stared at his two friends, "how did it end?" 

"We exchanged numbers and we're gonna go on a date... tonight", Clarke said with a light blush across her cheeks. "I don't want him to have to meet my mom yet... so he's coming to pick me up here." 

"Yeah", Wells said skeptically with a raised eyebrow, "because my dad will be so much better." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You already have a boyfriend, your dad won't care. Especially not if I'm the one who leaves with him." 

Wells shrugged and opened his mouth to say something else when Murphy groaned. "Does no one want to know how _my_ night ended?" 

"Not really", Wells joked. Clarke laughed and Murphy glared at him, making Wells smile. "Okay, okay - how did _your_ night end, John?" 

Murphy smiled proudly at being the center of attention as he declared, "We fucked in the bathroom." 

\---

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door downstairs and the boys ran ahead of Clarke. Wells' dad, Thelonious, had already opened the door when they got down the stairs. Bellamy was standing outside, looking sheepish as always it seemed and Clarke smiled to herself. 

"Dad!" Wells called. "It's Clarke's date." 

"Why can't she get picked up at her own place?" Thelonious asked grumpily, but seemingly just to himself because he didn't wait for an answer as he entered the living room instead. 

Bellamy seemed confused and Clarke planned to end his misery when Murphy and Wells did it for her instead. 

"Whoops, Clarke - you better leave soon", Wells said as he almost pushed her toward the door. 

"Yeah", Murphy helped, "don't want the sexual tension to get so bad that you guys end up nearly fucking in the backyard." 

"Murphy!" Clarke exclaimed and smacked him hard in the arm. He just grinned in response, so Clarke just grabbed Bellamy's hand and dragged him towards his car while shouting behind her, "And just text her already! You already had sex and she gave you her number, stop being an idiot!" 

Before he could answer, Clarke slammed the car door shut and Bellamy began driving. A second of silence before, "So... those are your friends?" 

Clarke snorted. "Yeah, they suck but I love them, so you kind of have to like them too." 

Bellamy smiled and grabbed her hand without taking his eyes off the road. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem." 

"Good", Clarke brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it, making Bellamy smile widely. "Oh, and there was something else before we get to the movie theater." 

"Yeah", he let himself look away from the road to chance a look at her, appreciating what he saw. 

He stopped the car outside the theater, and Clarke leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Daddy." 

Bellamy groaned and Clarke laughed giddily. "I hate you." 

"Sure you do", Clarke winked and kissed him passionately before swiftly getting out of the car, leaving him dazed. 

When Bellamy then made out with her throughout the entire movie, Clarke decided she was really glad Murphy had taken her to that party after all. And then when the curly-haired smug bastard made her scream his name later that night in his car secluded from the town, Clarke decided she probably needed to actually thank Murphy. Finally, when Bellamy and she were lying in the back of his car, sweaty, tired, with him kissing her shoulder and then asking her if she wanted to be official (in the same nervous and sheepish way, Clarke had already gotten accustomed to), she decided she needed to bake that damned Murphy a cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end the story, but whelp - hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
